Blackbird
by widget29
Summary: A series of drabbles featuring Evil!Robin and/or Evil!KF. All slash ;D KF/R.
1. Blackbird

**Author's Notes: This was just a random idea I had about what it would be like if Robin were a villain. It's a standalone for now, but I may add on to it later if I get inspired. Also, Robin's about 17/18 in this story and Wally's around 19/20. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, DC, etc.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Blackbird<p>

Wally tore down the street, wind whipping across his face, lungs burning. He was running faster than he ever had in his life, but it still wasn't enough. _Come on_, he urged his limbs. _Faster_. There was no way he was letting him escape this time.

He saw a flicker of a shadow, and immediately took a hard turn right down an alley. He scrambled up the side of a building, grabbing hold of the edge of the roof and hoisting himself up. He paused for a moment to catch his breath and to survey the labyrinth of dark streets below him.

Another glimpse of a shadow and a laugh echoing through the night.

He was off again, chasing that elusive figure. The streetlamps and stoplights seemed to burn his eyes with their brightness as he strained his eyes to follow the darkness. All the colors and sounds of the city faded into a muddled smear across the back of his mind. There was only one thing he wanted.

The laugh was louder the second time—a lilting, taunting noise that told him the shadow would allow itself to be caught very soon.

Wally's limbs ached under the strain as he ran faster, leaping from rooftop to rooftop in pursuit.

Just when he was beginning to reach the point of exhaustion, a dark shadow materialized in front of him. Wally jammed his heels into the ground and screeched to a halt a few feet short of the figure.

"Give it back!" Wally gasped out.

The young man before him spread his arms wide, feigning innocence. "Give what back?"

"The technology you stole!"

"Oh that." The man grinned, and the twist of his mouth was like that of a predator toying with its prey before devouring it. "I'll give it back. If you can tell me what it does."

Wally flushed. He had no idea what the man had actually stolen, only that he had taken a very advanced and possibly dangerous piece of technology.

"Well?" His smile was so damn smug. Wally wanted to punch his face in.

"What are you even doing here?" Wally demanded. "Why don't you go back to Gotham where you belong?"

"And leave you here all alone?"

The young man's smile widened, and he stepped forward. Wally tried to ignore the way his body moved—slow, languid gait contrasting with the dangerous coil of muscles beneath the dark material of his suit. He was too comfortable in his body, too confident in his power. Wally fought to control his breathing as he felt the warmth of the young man's body and the tickle of his breath against his skin. His close proximity and the predatory glint of his eyes behind his mask set Wally on edge.

"Why do you always have to screw around with me?" Wally snarled. "Why can't you face me like a _normal_ criminal?"

The young man leaned in close, lips brushing against Wally's earlobe. "Because this is so much more fun."

Wally shuddered as the young man exhaled, breath ghosting along the shell of his ear. If this continued any longer he was either going to kiss him or punch him to prevent himself from kissing him.

The young man leaned back a little to smile up at him. "You don't think I'm fun, KF?"

"I think you're crazy and dangerous and you should be locked up." Not entirely true. The dangerous part at least. He rarely hurt people and had never killed anyone to Wally's knowledge. All he did was steal things. And he didn't even use the stolen goods himself—he always sold them. He took on the craziest, most suicidal jobs too. In all honesty, the man was likely to kill himself before he actually became a threat. Not exactly the criminal highest on the League's "most wanted" list.

"You and I both know you're not putting me in jail." He grinned. "But since I seem to be making you uncomfortable, maybe I should—"

Wally's hand shot out to grab the man's wrist as he started to step away.

The young man paused to consider him for a moment. Wally's skin crawled under that gaze, and he let go quickly. At the same time, his heart was hammering loudly in his chest, an unclassifiable excitement growing in him. A gloved hand slipped behind Wally's head.

"I think I'll steal something from Central U(1) tech lab tomorrow night," the young man whispered, mouth brushing against his as he spoke.

Wally leaned in to capture the younger man's lips. But he was already gone, his shadow melting back into the darkness.

"You get someone else to chase you around all night, you psycho!" Wally screamed after him. He hoped it wasn't apparent how much he ached at the loss of the young man's warmth. "Do you hear me, Robin?"

Robin's laugh echoed around him, and Wally gritted his teeth against the surge of frustration and longing that rose with the sound. No, definitely not the most dangerous criminal, but still the most irksome to Wally personally. Because Wally had never in his life wanted to possess someone so badly.

* * *

><p>(1) Completely made up this university, btw. But, hey, Central City, Central University. Makes sense, right? XD<p> 


	2. Double Blind

**Author's Note: So I've changed this fic into a collection of drabbles focusing on various versions of Evil!Robin and/or Evil!Wally. Some of them will feature the same versions, some will not (I'll definitely go back to my first Evil!Robin :D). This next chapter features Dick and Wally as regular criminals. Very short :P Again, it's AU (as in does not follow CN's Young Justice cartoon or any DC Universe). Kurozaki gets all the credit for this idea ;)  
><strong>

**There is also a strong possibility that this fic's rating will go up to M for future chapters. It won't be anything too bad, and I'll try to keep it to a T rating for as long as possible.**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, DC, etc.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Double Blind<p>

Dick could not express how satisfying it was when his fist connected with the hard line of Wally's mouth. He didn't need any words. Everything he wanted to say was in the blur of his arm arcing through the air and the sharp snap of Wally's head whipping to the side.

Wally rubbed his jaw a little, but he looked relatively unharmed. The cool expression on his face made Dick tense, coiling tightly so he could strike again. There was a movement in the corner of his eye, and he pulled out knife from his belt to fling it at the skulking figure. The girl stared open-mouthed at the weapon imbedded in the wall centimeters from her face.

"Get. Out."

She clutched her clothes close to her naked body and bolted, never once looking back.

Dick closed his eyes and took a long, shuddery breath. "Why do you keep doing this?"

He felt Wally behind him suddenly, breath hot on his neck. "Is that…vulnerability I'm sensing, Dick?"

He forced himself to stay still and to keep his expression impassive. "You and me are through."

"As what? Partners in crime or lovers?"

"Both."

Wally's hand was soft against his lower back. "You know I didn't mean it, right, Dick?" he whispered pleadingly.

Wally was very good at playing innocent. He never showed you how clever or cruel he really was. That is, not until you trusted him completely.

"I just can't help myself sometimes," Wally continued in that deceptively innocent voice. "But you know you're the only one I love, right?"

"_Don't_—" Dick couldn't help the way his voice cracked when he spoke.

Wally slammed him roughly against the wall. "Don't _what_?" he whispered harshly. "Hurt you?" His voice turned sweet again. "But you make it so _easy _for me."

Dick closed his eyes against that fierce green gaze. He tried so hard to keep his emotions in check, to hide everything so he could protect himself. But Wally somehow always managed to disarm him.

There was a soft buzzing sound, and Wally pulled a phone from his pocket. "Yeah?" he answered, keeping Dick pressed to the wall. "Got it. Meet you there in 10." He hung up.

He pushed Dick's bangs back gently. "Looks like our shipment made it. Ready to go collect?"

Dick nodded silently.

"Good." Wally kissed Dick roughly, prying his lips open with his tongue.

Shamefully, Dick kissed him back, not caring that Wally tasted like someone else. He had to be a goddamn masochist.

As Wally began to pull away, Dick grabbed the hand against his face and twisted hard. Wally winced at the strain on his elbow on wrist.

"The next time you f*ck some girl, I'll neuter you," he growled.

"What if it's a guy?"

He twisted harder.

"_Ow!_ Okay, okay, I got it!"

Wally was grinning at him when he let go. He pressed another kiss to Dick's lips—sweet and soft this time as if he actually meant it. "You're the only one who can handle me, Dick," he whispered, pecking him on the nose.

It sounded much closer to the truth than "I love you." And Dick took comfort knowing that he wasn't the only masochist around here.


End file.
